DESCRIPTION: In phase I the concept of removing protein and killing bacteria on contact lens by electroblotting using a prototype consumer sized device was proven. Testing of deposit removal on lens worn by human subjects indicated results equal to or better than a commercial single step cleaning process. Therefore, the phase II activity will concentrate on building a final consumer device and subjecting the process in the device to extensive safety and clinical tests to determine whether they are safe and efficacious. Safety tests will be performed using rabbits to determine whether the saline solution derived from the electroblotted lens causes ocular irritation and whether the electroblotted lens when worn by rabbits are well tolerated. In a clinical trial using 100 patients we will assess whether the electroblotting method is equal to or better than a commercially available single step chemical system in lens worn and cleaned by human subjects over an extended time. Additionally, the investigator will study the effect of electroblotting on prototype amoebae, mold, and viruses.